


The Mistake He Made

by ClockworkNight



Series: Spideypool Drabbles [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkNight/pseuds/ClockworkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve find their son heartbroken over his break-up with Wade and Tony takes it upon himself to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake He Made

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Too Far Away by Mary Lambert and thought of a sad Spideypool, this also involves super family. I'll be writing a Clintasha story to this song soon, but that will most likely be a death fic or at least a depressing fic.
> 
> I don't actually ship Stony, but I felt they would work better for this fic than Aunt May.
> 
> I do not own the Avengers, Spider-man or Deadpool,
> 
> Warnings: Language, slightly OOC characters, Tony being a distant father
> 
> Enjoy

It was Steve that noticed the change in their adoptive son first. It was Steve who noticed Peter not eating as much, going out less and less to a point where he stopped seeing the Spider-man suit in the wash completely. It was Steve who began to wonder why their son's boyfriend, Deadpool, stopped coming around. It was Steve who finally stopping staying quiet when he heard Peter crying at three in the morning.

"Tony something's wrong." He said, rubbing his arm nervously. Steve had always been the more concerned parent, ever since they adopted Peter he was protective and it had only gotten worse over the years.

"Mm? Why do you say that sweet cheeks?" Tony Stark asked, glancing up for his latest project. He was working on adding a better set of rocket boots on his favorite red and gold Iron Man suit. Steve sighed,

"Peter won't come out of his room." He said, biting his lower lip, a habit the billionaire adored. "Wade hasn't come over and you know he's always over here." Steve said nervously.

"And that's a bad thing? Wade's a horrible guy, babe... Peter's just probably doing teenager things." Tony assured him. He stood up and kissed his husband slowly, "We should let him be, knowing him he's just busy doing homework."

Steve pulled away. "Tony!" He huffed, getting annoyed. It wasn't that Tony didn't love Peter, because he did, that was his son! But... but he didn't really show much care. He just let Peter do his own thing and that bothered Steve. "I'm worried about him, he won't come out of his room, he won't eat, he hasn't gone out as Spider-man in weeks!" He sighed. "He was crying again... I think something happened between him and Wade."

Wade had been Peter's first boyfriend. Peter had dated a girl, Gwen, once, but when they ended he began to realize he wasn't into girls. He was gay, or at least bisexual with more preference towards men. They had met while Peter was on patrol and even though his parents disapproved of the infamous merc with a mouth, the two had hit it off instantly and began dating rather quickly after that.

Two years had passed and now something had happened.

Tony sighed, rubbing his greasy hands on his jeans. "And what should I do about it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Talk to him? He's your son! He needs help Tony... he's upset."

The billionaire ran a hand through his dark hair. He never really had a connection to their son, Peter was a genius like him but he didn't know what to say. He hadn't really wanted children, Steve did, Tony had been fucked over by his father so often that he was afraid to do the same to his son...

But they adopted Peter for Steve, Steve wanted a little boy... so they got Peter after the death of his parents and uncle. Tony loved the boy with all his heart but he didn't ever know what to say to him!

"Tony." Steve growled, the man knew better than to displease his husband, so he nodded.

"Fine! I'll talk to him." He groaned, one simple glare from Steve made Tony realize he meant now.

– –

He knew he was in major trouble when he stopped by his son's room and heard Peter crying softly. He sighed, why couldn't Steve do this? He was never good with emotions and children.

He knocked lightly, the crying stopped before a shaky voice called. "I-I'm busy." Tony rose a brow. Peter was never that busy.

He knocked again, a little harder this time. He thought he heard crying but he wasn't going to walk right in, just in case his son was having a teenager moment.

"I-I said I'm busy!" He called again, his voice cracking.

"Peter, I'm coming in." He sighed.

Tony pushed the door open, looking around at his son's room. It was always clean, Peter was a tidy person however when he walked in, clothes that were a few sizes too big were thrown across the room, he assumed those were Wade's, since the merc did stay overnight sometimes. Peter was clutching a stuffed panda that he knew Wade won him on their first date. They had gone to the carnival together, then he saw his son. Peter was curled up on his bed, those large brown eyes filled with tears, his face puffy and red.

He was not prepared for this.

He rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to deal with a crying boy.

"W-what is it?" Peter asked, trying to hide his tears, "I-I'll be down later." He looked at his stuffed panda.

Tony sighed. "Pops said you were crying, clearly that's true... wanna talk about it?"

Peter shook his head and Tony mentally screamed for joy, however as he turned to leave and saw Peter shaking out of the corner of his eye he realized Steve would kill him if he didn't try.

He slowly walked over and sat on Peter's bed, looking at the ground.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, trying to keep his tone soft.

"No reason." was the boy's two worded response. For a moment it was quiet, the father and son sitting in an awkward silence.

"Look... I know we... don't really talk a lot, but you're my kid and I do care about you... so why are you crying?" It had taken him over four years to tell Steve that he loved him, Peter even longer... so the words didn't come out easy. He loved his son completely, he was just scared to become the father Howard had been.

It took Peter a moment before he picked up Wade's shirt. Tony noticed that. He and Wade wore similar colors, however Wade was much larger than his tiny boyfriend, so just by looking at the size he could see that it wasn't Peter's shirt.

Peter bit his lip and sighed, trying to calm his heart rate down. "Wade broke up with me." He whispered.

Tony was actually surprised at that. Wade had been head over heels for the spider since before they even started dating. To hear that the merc dumped his son was actually a little shocking.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that."

"No you aren't." Peter whimpered. "You hated him... b-but I didn't think he would do this!"

Tony wasn't going to say that wasn't true, Wade was a horrible influence on his son and while Peter had never gone out and gotten into trouble, Tony didn't want Wade to ever convince his son to do any crimes. Perhaps he had been just disapproving of Wade because no one was good enough for Peter. He wouldn't admit that.

Tony bit his lip. "Peter." He said softly, looking at the heart broken boy. He sighed. "No I didn't like him... he wasn't good enough for you, but you're my son, no one is ever going to be good enough for you." Peter looked up in surprise, he didn't expect Tony to say those things.

For a moment it was quiet. "How did he break up with you?" He asked softly, staring at Peter.

Peter shook his head, "He called me, he told me t-that he never l-loved me a-and he used me for sex..." He began to cry again, it hurt. Peter had given himself up to Wade their first year, but Wade had been cruel when breaking up with Peter.

Tony flinched, he really didn't want to hear about all the gay sex his child was having, sometimes under his roof, however his son was crying now and he needed to comfort him. It was his job as a father!

He pulled Peter close, feeling the young boy's body shaking as he cried. "H-He used me!" He sobbed, "H-He said he loved me a-and he used me!"

Tony nodded, looking at the wall. "Peter, do you want me to go beat his ass?" He smiled, if it would help get his depression away over this break-up, he would beat Wade until he couldn't move.

Peter shook his head, "N-No dad..." He whimpered, closing his eyes. "H-He's probably moved on... he's such a man whore!" The father sighed, listening to his hurting son. "H-He always loved that girl over me... Death or whatever." He still didn't believe Death was a physical woman, but Wade told him time and time again that Death was very much a real woman.

Tony rubbed his back and nodded, "He is a man-whore." He agreed. He saw how exhausted Peter was and kissed his head. "Hey, kid... why don't you go take a hot bath? Pops will make you some hot chocolate how you like it, you can watch some bad movies and do whatever you need to relax. I'm going to have a little chat with Wade."

Peter was about to argue, but Tony shook his head firmly. "Trust me, I've had a few break-ups in my day." He kissed Peter's head again and stood up, walking out.

– –

"What happened?" Steve asked, curious and nervous. Peter was in the bath tub, trying to calm down. Tony was in the process of getting his Iron Man suit on.

"Wade dumped him." He hissed. "Said he was using Peter for sex and that he never loved him." Steve's large blue eyes stared in sadness for his young son.

"What are you going to do?" Steve cocked his head, after Tony left he would go see the boy to take care of him. He was going to make Peter relax and hopefully get some food and sleep. He got the phone number to Peter's favorite Chinese place.

"I'm going to beat his fucking ass baby." Tony smirked and kissed Steve gently. "Don't wait up for me, go take care of Peter." He smiled.

Steve sighed as he watched his husband fly off to Wade's apartment. They knew where it was because Peter went all the time.

He called the Chinese restaurant, ordering General Tsao Chicken and Orange Chicken for Peter, he loved a combination of the two, he looked for some old action films that Tony had gotten Peter addicted to before checking on him.

– –

Tony was never the fatherly type. When they adopted Peter, he had tried to stay away. He never wanted to become the father that Howard was and he figured that if he stayed away from Peter that he could never hurt the child.

When Peter was ten Tony realized that by staying away, he was hurting his family. He had tried to become more involved though admitting that he loved his child took more time.

He loved his son, his husband and his family, he just had a hard time admitting it to them, much less himself. Now that Peter was twenty and taking college classes, though he really didn't need them, Tony realized that he royally fucked up by staying away. His son needed him.

Now Peter was hurting because of a man and Tony felt it was his job to take care of it. He hated seeing Peter cry, he looked so much like his Aunt May when he cried.

He flew to Wade Wilson's home, knowing that it was a Wednesday night and Wade usually wasn't doing anything then. He was beyond furious. He stormed up to the second floor, beating on the door in annoyance. "Wade! Open up!" He shouted. He had never done this, though Peter could usually handle his own things, he was very good at it. Tony knew his son was heartbroken over this and Tony took that personally.

When there was no answer he knocked harder, his metal suit creating a hole in the wooden door.

He heard a groan from the other side, then for a moment Tony waited before the door swung open.

"What the fuck do you want?" Wade growled, holding the door with one hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other. He was either hungover or just started drinking, though Tony had seen and heard from sources that Wade held his liquor well. Tony often said that Wade would make a good drinking partner but now was not the time to think about that.

Tony balled his fists, "Do you know what I got to see when I went to go talk to my son, Wilson?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Why the fuck should I know?" Wade stepped away, figuring if he didn't let Tony in he would come in anyway. He took a swig of his drink. His eyes were red too, Tony couldn't tell it if was t the booze of if he had been crying but he noticed that Wade sounded congested.

"Why did you break up with Peter?" Tony asked in annoyance. "Were you using my son?!" He slammed his hand against the wall, pinning him there. Wade was a pretty large man, he towered over Tony but Tony had his Iron Man suit on.

Wade sighed, "Because he was easy Stark, I don't want an easy bitch." He shoved the man away but he was lying. It was evident in his voice.

Tony glared, "What's the real reason?" He hissed.

The merc sat on his messy and stained couch, kicking his empty beer cans away and putting his head in his hands.

Tony realized that maybe what Wade told his son wasn't the truth, it didn't make sense, Wade had been head over heels for Peter, one could see it in his eyes, his smile. He had stopped killing because Peter didn't like it, he had changed his clothes because Peter dressed nicer, Wade hadn't wanted to look like a bum next to his beautiful baby boy.

"Wade-"

"I don't deserve him." Wade sighed, hiding his face. There was the truth, Wade didn't feel as if he deserved Peter, and as a father Tony had to agree. Wade wasn't good enough for Peter, but to Tony no one was good enough.

Tony stopped being angry for one moment. "You broke my son's heart because you aren't good enough?" He asked, confused. "I'm sure Peter doesn't see it that way, even though he hasn't been talking to anyone."

The merc sat up, leaning back. "He's gonna get old and die Stark, I'll watch him die, it's in my nightmares." he sighed. "You want to know the truth? I'm scared. I'm scared about what he does to me... when were together I can't hear the boxes; I don't want to kill when he's with me... I want to be better when he's here and that scares me!"

Tony had never really seen the man act human, Wade always just seemed like the crazy guy Peter brought home but he was actually scared. He was a human, he had feelings.

"So you broke his heart? What makes that any better?" He asked, staring at Peter's ex.

Wade shrugged and downed another beer.

"He's so perfect... I guess you don't see it; you don't really pay attention but he's perfect." He whispered. "And I'm not... he needs someone perfect."

Tony never dealt with emotions well and he was sure this was as emotional as it got, however he sat down next to the man, taking a deep breath. He had to fix this, Peter didn't deserve to be heartbroken over this man, and they were worked well together.

"You know," He started softly, "You make him happy." Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "He... he smiled more when you were around, you made him really happy... and he knows that he's going to die someday... he knows you won't and he's okay with that."

He stared at Wade, judging his expression. "Give him a chance Wilson... you both deserve each other."

Wade looked up, surprised that Peter's father would try to support their relationship. "You really think so?" He asked softly. "He's just... He makes me so happy, I've never felt that way around anyone... I want to be with him, I want to grow old with him, have a family with him... everything he deserves."

Tony held a hand up. "Maybe slow your roll, I'm pretty sure he has to take you back before all that other shit." He laughed.

Wade nodded, biting his lip.

For a moment silence filled the dirty apartment. Wade smiled a bit. "Thanks Stark... I... I don't think I would listen to anyone, but you hated our relationship and even you're pushing it back... I think that means a lot..." He said softly. He felt better... but he needed Peter back first.

"I don't like you." Tony said sternly. "But you make Peter happy... and I guess that's what really matters."

– –

Tony returned home with Wade, the man not actually drunk, he held his liquor like a champ. Steve stared at Wade in anger but when Wade explained to him what he did to Tony, Steve understood why he was in their home.

"He's in his room... be gentle, he's hurting." Steve warned softly. He handed Wade a cup of hot chocolate to give to Peter. Wade took the hot drink and nodded, hoping Peter would take him back and knowing he would. Peter was the type of person to forgive anyone no matter what.

He took a breath before walking across the hall, seeing Peter's door closed. He sighed and knocked.

"Go away." He said softly, sniffling. He was trying to be calm but he was heartbroken. He was watching old horror and action films, which did take his mind off of everything. He had a large bowl of overly salty popcorn in his lap and the stuffed panda thrown on the floor during his last outburst of anger.

"Baby boy?" Wade asked softly, leaning his head on the door. "Baby... it's me... can I come in?"

Peter shifted and looked up, sniffling. He took a breath and tried to sound stronger than he was.

"Why? So you can use me again? I'm not falling for your shit again Wade." He huffed, looking at his movie.

Wade sighed. "Baby... Petey. I don't deserve you, I... I'm scared of losing you. I wanted you to have someone you could grow old with so I figured breaking up with you would help you." He wanted to hold his hand, to hold his baby boy close to him. "I love you to Pluto and back, I love you more than chimichangas." Peter glanced up, shaking a bit.

"You said you didn't love me... why should I believe you?"

Wade tried the door, realizing it was unlocked. He pushed it open, seeing his baby.

Peter looked so sad, his big brown eyes full of tears, holding the pillow close to his chest.

Wade sighed, putting the cup on Peter's bedside table. He picked the stuffed panda up and got on his knees in front of Peter's bed. Peter looked away, he didn't want to meet Wade's eyes.

"Sweetie, you're my whole world." He said, holding the panda up for him. "Remember when we got this little guy? I won him for you... I told you to cuddle with him whenever you felt sad." He whispered sadly. "Baby, I was wrong... I thought that if I dumped you and forced you away that you'd find someone better, someone you can have a family with and grow old with. I thought I was doing you good."

"Well you weren't!" Peter hissed, shaking as he looked at the panda. "I gave you everything Wade! My heart, my virginity! My love... and you just threw it away!"

"And I regret it... baby boy, you're everything to me, you're my sun, and my moon and all my stars and yes I got that from Pinterest..." He laughed. "Petey, you make me better. When I'm with you I don't hear the boxes because I'm hanging onto your every word, you make me want to save lives and not kill 'em. You make me want to dress up and take you out to a fancy dinner." He laughed shakily. "And I was terrified because no one else can ever make me feel this way." He whispered.

Peter stared at him, he took the panda into his hands, looking at it sadly.

"You hurt me Wade." He whispered, looking up. "You told me you used me and that you never loved me... How can I trust that?"

Wade sighed shakily, caressing Peter's baby soft cheeks. "Let me prove it to you... let me show you that you mean everything in the world to me." He hated seeing how Peter flinched and pulled away whenever Wade touched him.

"Why should I trust you Wade? You threw me away, you took my worries that you didn't love me and threw it in my face!"

Tony sighed as the protective parents listened at the door to the argument. They wanted to hear how Wade solved the mess he made.

Wade nodded, staring up at him. "You shouldn't trust me yet baby, you should be angry and punish me because I deserve it, I deserve you to throw me out and block my number and do whatever an angry spider does... But all I'm asking is that you see my faults and see how much I absolutely adore you..."

His soft, husky voice lulled Peter into the security. Wade knew he fucked up badly, but he wanted to try again, to prove to Peter that Wade could be the one for him and to never let Peter go again. It was the worst decision of his life. He smiled a bit, sitting there on his knees and begging him to take him back. He took Peter's hands between his, kissing each finger, one of which he hoped to put a ring on someday, staring up at him.

Peter bit his lip, shaking a bit. He wanted so badly to trust Wade again, but Wade hurt him...

However, Peter nodded, looking down at the ground. "O-Okay Wade..." He whispered. "Okay Wade, we can try again... but you're on probation."

Wade's smile grew huge, he didn't care what rules Peter was going to put in place, he would follow them perfectly for his spider. He would do anything.

Steve smiled, knowing this would make Peter happy but Tony groaned.

He leaned down, looking at his blonde husband. "He could do so much better!" Tony whisper yelled. Steve put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"He does... but he doesn't want better." He kissed Tony's temple and stood, "Let's give them some privacy sweetie." He pulled Tony away, much to the man's displeasure. He didn't want to leave that merc alone with his son, afraid he would take advantage of Peter.

But he followed, seeing that Wade wasn't moving from his spot on the floor, hugging Peter's stomach and just being happy to have his baby boy back in his arms.

– –

Peter's rules consisted of this; No sex, though that was obvious, Wade could stay until 11 o'clock, but not spend the night but that was more Tony's rule right now. Tony didn't trust Wade for shit. Wade had to join them for family dinner at least once a week, maybe more if Peter found it fit... and Wade wasn't allowed to talk about his love for Death.

The last one was hard, Death was his girl... but after the initial first week of her silence he began to realize she didn't love him like he did her. He needed to be thankful for the beautiful little spider he did have instead of focusing on the woman he never would.

One night he sat, Peter sitting beside him, the spider's legs dangling over Wade's lap and Wade's hand running up the smooth skin of his calf and thigh.

Steve and Tony sat in the loveseat beside the couple as they watched a movie together. At least once a week they had a family movie night. Wade looked over at his baby and smiled. He was so lucky to have him and only really realized that after losing him. He reached over and took Peter's hand, kissing it slowly.

Peter glanced up, smiling and blushing slightly. He had grown to trust Wade a bit after the man followed his crazy rules without arguing. Wade had done anything and everything to be whatever Peter wanted.

The spider moved to sit closer to him, snuggling up into his arms, his head resting in Wade's shoulder. Wade glanced down and took his hand, kissing it again.

"You love kissing my hands." Peter said softly, "Why?" They spoke quietly so as not to disturb his parents. Wade smiled, doing it again, paying attention to the fingers on his left hand.

"Because baby, someday I'm putting a ring on this finger, so I'm claiming it right now." He purred. Peter blushed richly, staring down at him.

"What did you just say?" He asked, a little louder. Tony glanced over.

Wade sat up, looking at his baby, he put a hand on Peter's cheek. He sighed and kissed him gently. "Baby, one day after you trust me completely again I'm going to put a ring on your finger and make you officially mine." He said. Steve's eyes got wide. "I was going to wait until that day came to ask the dads if they would give you away for me... but this isn't a proposal yet sweetie." He smirked. "That's going to be so fucking romantic... this is a promise."

Peter kissed him again softly. "Then this is a promise... when that day comes, I'll say yes."

All Wade could do was smile.

– –

It took at least four years, but when Peter was done with college, Wade found a ring, a pretty little ruby ring with black coiling around it. He took his baby out to a carnival, their first date spot and in the middle of it all while fireworks shot off in the background, Wade got to one knee and asked Peter Parker to become Peter Wilson.

Peter said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and favorite!
> 
> Until next time!  
> _myth


End file.
